The Amazing Race Game: Season 3
This is the third installment of the fictional series, The Amazing Race Game. Leaderboard * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team was the last to arrive at a pit stop in a non-elimination leg of the race and had to do a Speed Bump next leg. An underlined blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and was thus "marked for elimination," meaning that if that team did not place first on the next leg, they would receive a 30 minute penalty. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A « means the team was U-Turned. A » means the team used their U-Turn. A «» indicates an unused U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "Whatever Gave You That Idea, Sis? The Fact That We Are On A Flight To Canada?" - Janine # "All Right, What Crazy Thing Will We Be Doing Now?" - Tristan # "Our Turn to Shine!" - Jack # "It's Like Two Grannies Competing With Iron Man Triathletes" - Janine # "We Have To Beat Those Teams At All Costs?" - Tristan # "I Need To Prove That A Girl Can Do This Better Than Guys!" - Sydney # "Bakso Will Keep You Calm And Collected" - Cedric # "Don't Get Drowned In Salt" - Jackson # "You Have Won...One Plastic Cup To Drink Tap Water...Enjoy" - Cdfe88 # "Do It For The Baby Boomers!" - Jack Prizes * Leg 5 - free gas for a year * Leg 9 - a bottle of Gatorade for each member * Leg 10 - $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first six eliminated teams were sequestered in a hotel located in the heart of Lisbon, Portugal. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Loi & Clarence were the first to arrive at the villa. * After Leg 2, Pearl & Opal were the second to arrive at the villa. * After Leg 3, Summer & Kane were the third to arrive at the villa. * After Leg 4, it was a non-elimination leg. * After Leg 5, Jason & Derrick were the fourth to arrive at the villa. * After Leg 6, it was a non-elimination leg. * After Leg 7, Sydney & Matthew and Tristan & Sean arrived at the villa together. * After Leg 8, the teams received a call from Luca & Aura, racing as decoys. * After Leg 9, it was a non-elimination leg. The teams at the villa then left for the Finish Line. * After Leg 10, the eliminated teams met up with the final four at the Finish Line. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States of America → Canada) * Boston, Massachusetts , United States of America (Beacon Hill) (Starting Line) * Boston (Logan Airport) to Halifax, Nova Scotia , Canada (Halifax International Airport) * Halifax (Citadel Hill - Old Clock Tower) * Peggy's Cove * Halifax (Waterfront) * Halifax (Halifax Metro Centre) * Peggy's Cove (Lighthouse) The first leg's Detour was a choice between Unload or Row. In Unload, teams had to find a red and gray ship filled with kumquats. Then, they had to fill up a bin with the kumquats up to the designated line. In Row, teams had to join a Viking boat and row across the river to the other bank and back. For the Fast Forward, one team had to row a boat to a marked buoy. Then, each team member had to catch one fish with a net, and row back to shore and exchange the fish for their next clue. Leg 2 (Canada) * Halifax (Granville Street) * Halifax (Halifax Railway Station) to Quebec City, Quebec (Montreal Charny Train Station) * Quebec City (Chateau Frontenac) * Quebec City (Ice Hotel - Ice Bar) * Quebec City (Parc du Bois-de-Coulonge) At Granville Street was the first Yield of the race. The Detour was a choice between Chip It or Busk It. In Chip It, teams had to use a wood chipper to chip up 25 pounds of wood to make wood chips. Then they had to use a wheel barrow and transport the wood chips down the block. In Busk It, teams had to use face paint to paint faces for $0.50 each until they earned $4.50. The Roadblock required one team member to grab 3 shot glasses and slide the glasses along the ice bar to hit a target. Once they hit the target, they received their next clue. Leg 3 (Canada → United Kingdom) * Quebec City (Jean Lesage International Airport) to Edinburgh, Scotland , United Kingdom (Edinburgh Airport) * Edinburgh (Edinburgh Castle) * Edinburgh (Haymarket Railway Station) to Aberdeen (Aberdeen Railway Station) * Aberdeen (Aberdeen Maritime Museum) * Aberdeen (Bellabeg Park) * Aberdeen (King’s College) Leg 4 (United Kingdom) * Aberdeen (National Express East Coast Station) to York, England (York Railway Station) * York (Clifford’s Tower) * York (York Maze) * York (King’s Manor) * York (St. Mary’s Abbey Church Ruins) Leg 5 (United Kingdom → Netherlands) * Leeds (Leeds Bradford International Airport) to Amsterdam, Netherlands (Amsterdam Schiphol Airport) * Amsterdam (Python Bridge) * Amsterdam (Molen Van Sloten) * Amsterdam (Amsterdam Centraal) to Rotterdam (Rotterdam Centraal) * Rotterdam (Euromast) * Rotterdam (Old Harbor - Het Witte Huis) Leg 6 (Netherlands → Belgium → Germany) * Rotterdam (Rotterdam Centraal) to Amsterdam (Amsterdam Centraal) * Amsterdam (Anne Frank House) * Cologne, Germany (Hohenzollern Bridge) * Amsterdam (Amsterdam Centraal) to Brussels, Belgium (Bruxelles-Midi/Brussel-Zuid) * Brussels (Bruxelles-Midi/Brussel-Zuid) * Brussels (Bruxelles-Midi/Brussel-Zuid) to Cologne, Germany (Köln Hauptbahnhof) * Cologne (Köln Arena) * Cologne (Augustusburg Palace and Gardens) Leg 7 (Germany → Laos) * Cologne (Cologne Bonn Airport) to Luang Prabang, Laos (Luang Prabang International Airport) * Luang Prabang (Wat Aham) * Luang Prabang (Wat Mai) * Luang Prabang (Mt. Phousi) Additional Tasks * At Wat Mai, teams had to pay respect to the temple's Buddha by offering one item. Leg 8 (Laos → Cape Verde) * Luang Prabang (Luang Prabang International Airport) to Ilha do Sal, Cape Verde (Amílcar Cabral International Airport) * Ilha do Sal (IPNET Internet Club) * Salinas (Pedra de Lume) * Pedra de Lume (Pedra Lume Salt Lake) Leg 9 (Cape Verde → Thailand) * Ilha do Sal (Amílcar Cabral International Airport) to Bangkok, Thailand (Suvarnabhumi Airport) * Bangkok (Chao Phraya River) * Bangkok (Memorial Bridge) * Bangkok (Queen Saovabha Snake Farm) * Bangkok (Lumphini Park) * Bangkok (Sanam Chandra Palace) Additional Tasks * Teams had to board the Chao Phraya Express Boat to get to the Memorial Bridge. Leg 10 (Thailand → United States of America) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi Airport) to Saint Paul, Minnesota , United States of America (Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Airport) * Saint Paul (Lambert's Landing - Steamboat 26) * Minneapolis (Metrodome) * Minneapolis (Minnehaha Falls) (Finish Line) External Links * The Amazing Race Game: Season 3 References